The present invention relates to a winter sport device having a user support and a pair of parallel skids.
It is known in the art to use bobsleighs, where a user sits on a support. Such bobsleighs are usually guided by a one-sided braking device. So-called "steerable" bobsleighs are additionally provided with a pair of tiltable skids, which are connected with a steering device. Usually a ski-rider steers by the application of numerous forces which interact in complicated manner, including shifting of the weight of the rider.
It has been recognized that such constructions are not satisfactory with respect to the requirements which are made as to ease and reliability of steering of winter sports devices.